steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Marych/Brudnopis
Opis= Heliodor '''- pierwszy udany eksperyment łączenia skażonych klejnotów ze zwykłymi. Przez setki lat ukrywała się przed przed Malachit i klejnotami z Oazis jednak po pewnym incydencie, dobrowolnie tam wróciła. OC użytkowniczki Marych. Geneza postaci Heliodor powstała dosyć szybko i bez pomysłu, była jedynie eksperymentem zrobionym w paincie który po chwili namysłu otrzymał imię i artykuł na tej oto wiki. Jak sama postać, jej historia również nie była specialnie ambitna, Heliodor była jedynie wyrzutkiem próbujacym odnaleźć samą siebie w wielkim świecie. W drugiej fazie jej wygląd jak i kolorystyka została zmieniona, sama otrzymała niewielkie zmiany w charakterze i nowe wątki urozmaiacające jej historię. Jedną z szczególniejszych zmian było mroczne alter ego, objawiające się w chwilach krytycznej stabilności psychicznej. Pomysł ten jednak nie był najlepszy i szybko wymazany z pamięci. W trzeciej już fazie Heliodor miała w sobie zaklętą duszę poległej wojowniczki która czerpała satysfakcję z bólu i zadawania cierpienia innym, przez te klątwę była wiecznie poszukiwaną istotą w całym kosmosie a sama ukrywała się i niszczyła klejnoty i przeróżne istnienia na zlecenia innych, koncept mimo iż wydawał się ciekawy kompletnie nie pasował do pierwotnej delikatnej natury tej postaci. Heliodor musiała odczekać swoje w ciszy, przez dłuższą ona jak i reszta moich postaci musiała pozostać w swojej pierwotnej wersji czekając na lepsze zmiany które aktualnie wchodzą w życie. Zanim jednak zostala przedstawiona aktualna wersja Helix przeszła przez wiele zmian w wyglądzie i wiele wątków historii zostało na nowo skomponowanych a także relacje i więzi wszysykich moich postaci polączone w jedną całość. Wygląd Heliodor nie jest wysoka ani też niska jednak w porównaniu do np.Fuksyta wydaje się bardzo malutka. Jej sylwetka nie jest skomplikowana, wręcz całkowicie pozbawiona krągłości, jedynie widoczne jest wcięcie w talii i przerwa między udami, ogólnie jest dosyć wychudzona i w wielu miejscach widać zarys kości czego nie można dostrzeć przez szerokie ubrania. Ma blado oliwkową skórę i ciemne krótkie włosy z nieregularną grzywką. Mimo kościstej postury posiada dosyć pulchne policzki i pełne usta najczęściej rozciągnięte w uśmiechu. Jej oczy są skośne i podkreślone tuszem jak i zielonym cieniem na powiekach. Tęczówki są koloru oliwkowo zielonego. Pod lśniącymi oczkami goszczą jednak cienie które jednocześnie nadają uroku i pokazują zmęczenie. Ubiór Najczęściej jednak można ją zauważyć w za dużej, skróconej bluzie i dresach ze ściągaczami. Jedynym niezmieniającym się elementem jej stylizacji są rękawiczki wraz ze znakiem oddania Żółtemu Diamentowi. Wokół głowy ma przewiązaną oliwkowo zieloną opaskę. Często się przebiera i zmienia fryzury. Klejnot Heliodor posiada mały klejnot w kształcie zaokrąglonego rąbu na szyi. Ma taką samą fasetę i złotą obwolutkę. Jest częściowo zasłonięty przez golf. Ciekawostki * Umie płynnie mówić w języku koreańskim, japońskim, rosyjskim i angielskim. ** Często mówi z koreańskim akcentem gdyż najdłużej przebywała w tym kraju. * Uwielbia słuchać muzyki, zwłaszcza popu, rapu i k-popu jej ulubioną piosenką jesy Am I Wrong autorstwa BTS. * Boi się ziemskich zwierząt, przede wszystkim owadów. * Ma telefon i konta na wielu platformach społecznościowych., dodatkowo jest na nich bardzo popularna. * Umie doskonale rysować sylwetki. ** Najczęściej rysuje Fuksyta, uważa że jest bardzo proporcjonalny. *Uwielbia ostre i słone jedzenie. * Umie grać na gitarze, perkusji i śpiewać. ** Gra wraz z Fuksyt i Heliotrop w zespole. * Jej stylem tańca jest shuffle. * Heliodor wraca do Oazis chwilę przed rozpoczęciem 3 sezonu oryginalnego serialu. Wprowadzanie reżimu na zakończyła wraz z końcem serialu i obaleniem hierarchii na Homeworld. |-|Umiejętności= Heliodor mimio iż powstała w czasach drugiej ery posiada raczej cechy tej pierwszej. Nie ma problemów z podstawowymi zdolnościami klejnotów, jest w stanie dobyć broni, zmienić kształt tworzyć fuzje itd. Posiada również kilka swoich jak i umiejętności wynikających z eksperymentu, jakim jest. Zmiana kształtu, bańkowanie, fuzje Helix nie ma żadnych oporów przy zmianie kształtu czy też tworzeniu baniek, w jej przypadku mają kolor oliwkowy. Bardzo lubi być w fuzji ale niekoniecznie do niej tańczyć. Broń Bronią Helix jest katana. Rękojeść oręży jest matowa koloru zielonego, przy końcu można zauważyć dwa frędzelki. Ostrze zaś wykonane z wpadającej w czerń stali. Znakomicie się nią posługuje. Dodatkowym uzbrojeniem dziewczyny są dwa małe pistolety oraz szeroka kolekcja noży którymi w krótkim czasie nauczyła się doskonale władać. Kwas Osobista zdolność Helio pozwala jej na wytworzenie w ustach dużej ilości żrącej substancji którą następnie może wypluć z niewielkim ciśnieniem. Owy kwas nie jest krytycznie niebezpieczny, wypala jedynie ubrania i parzy skórę. Heliodor jest na niego odporna. Przekazywanie słów Heliodor potrafi mowić do Heliotrop i Fuksyt nie wydając żadnego dzwięku, poprzez myśli. Walka wręcz Helix znakomicie walczy wręcz. Mimo pozorów potrafi nieźle przyłożyć. Ma w sobie dużo siły którą wie jak odpowiednio wykorzystać, łatwo znajduje słabsze punkty przeciwnika. Fuzje Lepidolit Fuzja Heliodor i Fuksyta jest bardzo stabilna, częściowo powstała poprzez silne uczucia obu klejnotów. Wzrostem dorównuje serialowej Opal jenak posiada dosyć kościstą budowę ciala. Raczej przedstawia się jako kobieta lub bez płciowo. Nie posiada żadnych dodatkowych kończyn poza podwójnymi tęczówkami i nieco zdeformowanymi ustami. ... Wiwianit Fuzja Heliodor i Heliotrop. Krwawnik Fuzja Heliodor, Fuksyta i Heliotrop. Demantoid Fuzja Heliodor i Angel Aury "Ważki". |-|Historia= Historia Wczesne lata Heliodor jest stosunkowo młodym klejnotem, posiada zaledwie 350 lat. Wraz z dwoma innymi klejnotami dojrzewała w sztucznym przedszkolu jako eksperyment połączenia dwóch różnych kryształów. Helix byla pierwszą która się wykluła, nie miała przypisanej roli w Homeworldzie ani na żadnej kolonii jednakże fakt że to właśnie Żółta Diament wyraziła zgodę na eksperymenty, była gotowa jej służyć. Została szybko przeszkolona a następnie mianowana na dowódzce oddziału wojskowego i wraz z jej wkładem Homeworld uzyskał kilka nowych kolonii. Malachit obserwowała podopieczną i przerażona tym jak wiele razy narażała swoje życie wydała oświadczenie Żółtej Diament o zwolnienie jej stanowiska komuś innemu, władczyni zgodziła się po czym Helix wróciła do Oazis. Heliodor nie podobała się nagla zmiana w jej życiu, byla przyzwyczajona do walki, czuła że po to istnieje. Próbowała wyciągnąć informacje od twórczyni dlaczego już nie dokonuje podbojów i nie może robić tego co tak bardzo kocha, niestety bezskutecznie. Malachit zbywała ją albo znikała za tajemniczymi ścianami ośrodka. Heliodor nie mogła go opuścić ani otworzyć żadnych drzwi poza swoim pokojem. Dla niej ośrodek ograniczał się właśnie do jej pokoju i wielkiej oszklonej sali z mnóstwem posiedzeń i lewitujących kul, cały ośrodek był spowity jasną zielenią co zdążyła już w nim znienawidzić. W dostępnej strefie nie przebywało również wiele klejnotów a przynajmniej takich z którymi Helix mogłaby nawiązać normalną konwersacje. Czuła się samotnie, ściany mimo oszklenia i pięknych widoków zaczęły ją przytłaczać, tęskniła za pozorną wolnością, walką, a przedewszystkim przyjaciółmi z oddziału. Nowa towarzyszka Heliodor znudzona życiem w Oazis zaczęła oddawać się pasjom, dużo rysowała, często jej rysunki przedstawiały klejnoty które widziała za oknem lub ukradkiem w ośrodku. Lubiła zmieniać kształty, bawić się swoimi włosami i zmieniać ubrania. Czasem jednak nie robila kompletnie nic, siedziała na łóżku i tępo patrzyła się w ścianę bądź sufit, nie mając ochoty na kompletnie nic, zastanawiając się nad jej losem. Często takie myśli sprowadzały ją do tego że sama z siebie traciła formę lub zaczęła zadawać sobie ból. Wiedziała że to co robi jest złe jednak nic jej nie powstrzymywało ani sama nie mogła się powstrzymać, ból fizyczny odwracał jej myśli od całej sytuacji. Jako iż była klejnotem ten ból nie był w stanie jej zabić jednak nie pozwoliła swojemu ciału na pozbycie się blizn Dalej posiada owe blizny pod rękawiczkami i nie pozwala im zniknąć, chce aby przypominały jej o własnej słabości. Jakież wielkie było jej zdziwienie gdy pewnego dnia znikąd pojawiły się trzy klejnoty oświadczające jej że będą ją chronić. Wtedy Heliodor widziała że jest obserwowana i ktoś widział co robiła mając nadzieję że jest samaJak się okazuje w ośrodku nie było niczego w rodzaju monitoringu, wszystki poczynania Heliodor obserwowała ukradkiem Kropelka po czym zakomunikowała to Malachit Pojawienie się trzech skrzydlatych klejnotów wywołało u niej przerażenie w parze z pewnego rodzaju podekscytowaniem, w końcu od lat miała jakieś towarzystwo. Przyjaciółka Jak już wiadomo, w Oazis zjawiły się trzy kwarce ochroniarki, każda była przypisana jednemu eksperymentowi, jako iż dwa się jeszcze nie wykluły, Angel Aura Ćma i Pszczółka pilnowały klejnotów w niedostępnym dla Heliodor miejscu. W ten sposób Helix poznała Angel Aure Ważkę. Kontakt z kimkolwiek po wielu latach był dla niej nieco problemaryczny a w dodatku sama Angel nie odzywała się, jedynie podążała za nią w celu ochrony. Heliodor mimo wszystko próbowała ją zagadywać, mówić cokolwiek jednakże widząc jej nietęgą minę nie tylko odpuszczała ale również widziała ogromny smutek. Wszystko zmieniło się jednego feralnego dnia gdzie Ważka wybuchła nagle płaczem a Heliodor z niezrozumieniem chciała się czegoś od niej dowiedzieć. Tak też Aura wyjawiła jej kim tak naprawdę jest i przez co przechodziła, Helio jako osoba empatyczna doskonale ją rozumiała i niezwykle współczuła, w końcu sama nie chciałaby być mieszana z błotem na każdym kroku przez starszą koleżankęTak, Ważka miała słabą psychikę przez Ćmę ... dam tu linkacza kiedys. po tym zdarzeniu Aura zaczęła wyłapywać spojrzenia podopiecznej i odwzajemniać delikatnie jej uśmiechy, z czasem nawet zaczęły rozmawiać i zbliżać się do siebie, powoli stawały się przyjaciółkami, '''prawdziwymi. Co może pójść nie tak? |-|Relacje= Fuksyt Heliodor i Fuksyt ciągle się przekomarzają, wiecznie ze sobą flirują i śmieją się z wsyzstkiego. Helix z każdym problemem zwraca się właśnie do niego a on do niej. Czują się swobodnie w swoim towarzystwie, ufają sobie, zachowują sie jak przyjaciele jednak często dochodzi między nimi do zbliżeń które można zidentyfikować jako romantyczne a nawet dosyć intymne. Helix jak i Fuksyt nie są w stanie wytłumaczyć swojej relacji, nie do końca znają pojęcie miłości i nie są w stanie jej w pełni oddać, aczkolwiek powoli dążą do czegoś większego. Heliotrop Heliodor mimo iż jest starsza widzi w Heliotrop dużą siostrę która mimo specyficznego charakteru jest w stanie ją zrozumieć czy też ochronić przed niebezpieczeństwem. Niegdyś sama próbowała być dla niej autorytetem czy też kimś kto będzie w stanie ją ochronić, ostatecznie role się odwróciły. Heliodor lubi rozmawiać z młodszą o jej pasjach, zainteresowaniach jak i nowych odkryciach. Lapis "kropelka" Lazuli Heliodor bardzo nie lubi Kropelki, czuje odrazę do niej po tym wszystkim co zgotowała zarówno w jej życiu jak i każdej bliskiej jej osobie. Oprócz konfliktów w przeszłości, Helix nie rozumie jej postawy i charakteru, bardzo denerwuje ją to jak lekceważącą osobą jest Lapis i to jak wpycha nosa w sprawy innych. Pozostaje jednak nieugięta i w pobliżu Niebieskiej stara się nie okazywać swojego rozdrażnienia. Sama Kropelka jednak nie zbyt przejmuje się tym, co Heliodor czuje w stosunku do niej. Podziwia ją za jej wytrwałość, bunt i pewność siebie mimo dość smutnej przeszłości. Fakt że Helix ukrywa swoją złość w jej towarzystwie bawi ją, a czasem nawet podnieca.¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Malachit Malachit brzydziła się tym co stworzyła, odcięła się od Heliodor zaraz po tym jak zdegradowała ją z pozycji dowódcy. Nie chciała jej jednak pozbawiać życia, nie była by w stanie zabić osoby tak podobnej do jej ukochanej. Zamknęła ją w Oazis nie myśląc wcale o jej uczuciach, była zbyt zapatrzona w swoje widzimisię. Ucieczka Heliodor z ośrodka, śmierć Angel Aury Ćmy i zniknięcie Angel Aury Ważki zamiast uświadomić ją o jej błędach tylko ją rozwścieczyła co z pomysłem Kropelki wywołało kompletną automatyzację ośrodka i samych klejnotów(...). Była zawiedziona tym co pozornie zrobiła Heliodor a jej niechęć do eksperymentów wzrosła. Gdy po wielu latach Heliodor wróciła, Malachit nie spodobała się jej determinacja i pewność siebie, widziała że Heliodor stała się silniejsza i jest gotowa pokrzyżować jej plany, dalej przebywała w swoim azylu, przygotowując się na najgorsze. Zaakceptowala swoją porażkę i to że jej eksperyment okazał się dla niej kompletną zgubą. Nadszedł dzień gdzie zdeterminowana Heliodor odnalazła schron twórczyni i była gotowa spojrzeć jej w oczy. Malachit gotowa na atak z jej strony, słowa nienawości, na wszystko co najgorsze otworzyła pomieszczenie godząc sie z losem równocześnie spoglądając na jej dzieło, trzy zbuntowane istoty które zamiast ataku zbliżyły się do niej i wyciągnęły dłonie w jej kierunku. Wraz z tym gestem Malachit zaśmiała się rozumiejąc intencje klejnotów. Powstała i podchodząc do ekranów jej stacji usłyszała Malachit czuła się zepsuta, wszystkie rzeczy jakie zrobiła po śmierci ukochanej sprowadziły ją na dno, przynajmniej ona to sobie wmawiała. Zaśmiała się gorzko po czym opadła na siedzenie rozumiejąc powoli swoją zgorzkniałość i upartość. Uniosła swój wzrok na klejnoty i z łzami w oczach powidziała żałosne "tak bardzo was przepraszam" po czym sama z siebie straciła formę. Po kilku dobrych miesiącach w końcu odważyła się powrócić do żywych, wraz z tą wieścią w pomieszczeniu w którym przebywała pojawili się kolejno Heliotrop, Fuksyt i Heliodor, czekała ich długa rozmowa, w której ostatecznie wyjaśniło się co tak naprawdę wydarzylo się w Oazis przed ucieczką Heliodor. Malachit nie odrazu przyjęła wszystkich widomości do siebie jednakże powoli przekonywała się do trzech eksperymentów, zrozumiała że jej ukochana nie miałaby za złe tego co zrobiła i powolutku godziła się z jej śmiercią. Mimo wszystkich przeciwności Malachit była w stanie pokochać klejnoty w ten sposób na jaki zawsze zasługiwały. Angel Aura Ważka Aura była pierwszą prawdziwą przyjaciółką Heliodor. Biksbit Amazonit |-|Designy= Regeneracje Formy Stroje |-|Galeria= Wszystkie prace tutaj przedstawiają starsze wersje wyglądu Heliodor. Bardzo za nie dziękuję. Heliodor by Madziulka200 for Magi45.png|Madziulka200 Heliodor cute.png|FanArciara Helidor Ogień.png|FanArciara Heliodor by BrakNicku.png|Tenshimeiyo Heliodor.png|Samey11 Image001.png| Dzioobak Received 634216336735615.jpeg|Kisieeeleeek05 Heliodor By BrakNicku.png|Tenshimeiyo Heliodor mural.png|Yin1234 MaryMikolajMagi.png|MarySP